Helping Hand
by JustBeingMeee
Summary: Faith Grounder,Tristan Vargas,Lexis Song and Nicola Rose.  When they meet the SP crew, some very weird things happen...and a very creppy Fletcher Renn, wanting to be more than just friends with Lexis... shame she hates him...


**This is my first story, hope you enjoy it! Even though it may be rubbish…btw, it swears once..but I'm your typical 14 year old, so what'dya expect? **

**Unfortunately, SP, does not belong to me …..**

**Only Faith, Nicola, Lexis and Tristan!**

Faith Grounder ran through the forest, darting out of the way of the bullets as they came close to hitting her. She ran until she got to a misty part of the forest. Faith recognised the 3 girls whispering to each other.

The short girl with dark red hair and pale skin was the first to notice Faith, the girls name was Nicola Rose, Nicola was from Canada but moved to Ireland when the Canadian sanctuary abandoned her. The second girl was tall with dirty blonde shoulder length hair, she had bright blue eyes and her name was Lexis Song. The third girl was again tall but with jet black waist length hair and a thick fringe, her name was Tristan Varger, Tristan was form Belfast and would stop at nothing to stop the faceless ones. Faith had short brown hair and dark green eyes; she was from the English countryside and was an elemental. She was the only Elemental who could control Earth!

Nicola and Lexis were Elementals, Tristan was a necromancer and then Faith was an adept. Tristan's weapon was sort of a whip; it shone dark purple and could kill with one hit.

"Are they here?" Nicola demanded, standing up and bringing up a ball of water in her palm.

"Something tells me water isn't going to stand a chance against the faceless ones!" Tristan exclaimed taking out her whip.

Just then 5 figures emerged from the mist. Tristan and Lexis jumped at them tackling 2 girls to the ground.

"What the hell?" A female voice demanded from the ground.

"Tristan, Lexis. Up, now!" Faith snapped.

"Hello, Im Faith, if you have any business with the Faceless ones, Im going to have to get Tristan."

"I'm not some kind of friggin' toy you can bring out whenever you bloody want!" Tristan exclaimed, glaring at her friend.

"This is Ghastly, Skulduggery and Valkyrie. And Im Tanith" A tall blonde said.

"And I'm Fletcher!" A creepy looking boy said grinning at Lexis.

"Don't bother" Lexis muttered.

"What are you doing here?" Skulduggery asked.

"Oh…um nothing much." Nicola replied. "Why'd you try and kill Faith though?"

"We're on a mission. We were sent from a higher authority to observe Ireland." Tristan murmured.

"We're hoping to help with this… incident and help to well, kill the faceless ones." Faith explained.

"You see, if Tristan could get near enough to the faceless ones with her shadow whip, she might just be able to kill them." Lexis said smiling a lopsided smile

Fletcher smiled in return.

"Once again, don't bother!" Lexis said, beginning to get annoyed.

"But I thought only people with Ancient blood could kill the faceless ones…" Tanith frowned.

"Yes, but Tristan's been a necromancer for over 300 years…I'm pretty sure she knows what she's doing." Nicola said, glaring at Tanith.

"Yes. I do know what I'm doing. I've been up against Melovent on my own during the war. I was one of few people who could make him scream in pain. I'm also one of the people you _really_ don't want to get into a fight with. Understood?" Tristan smirked.

"I'm a teleporter though!" Fletcher exclaimed.

"And I'm a person who could kill you within 5 seconds."

"….Right…" Lexis muttered.

"Oh, that's bad! When Lexis says 'Right…' she means 'I hope you fall into the sea, get raped by a shark, and then eaten by it'. Nicola said.

"We need to go now. We have the world to save. Again" Faith grinned.

"Again?" Ghastly asked.

"Yep, we've helped Morwenna crow, Sagious Tome...Before he betrayed us just so he could die a painful death, killed by a right hand, that just proved what a weakling he was and had no business with the sanctuary he just wanted everyone to die! …May he rest in peace though."

"Yeah, karmas a bitch…."Nicola muttered.

**A.N: It's kind of short I know but as I go I'll make the chapters longer. Hope you like! **

**And follow my triple 'R's: Read, Review and read the next chapter as soon as I update which I have no when though. :P **


End file.
